


The Whore House

by ughckerman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Prostitution, Shameless Smut, Smut, Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughckerman/pseuds/ughckerman
Summary: Having worked in the whore house for a few years, I've had quite a diverse history of clients. Most of them are nameless faces; notably, however, there was Cptn. Levi Ackerman.
Relationships: Erwin Smith & Reader, Erwin Smith/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi Ackerman & Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	The Whore House

**Author's Note:**

> [INTEREST CHECK] i'll continue writing this if people like it lol i haven't written fanfics, let alone smut, in years
> 
> will continue depending on the feedback! let me know in the comments :) if u also wanna be mutuals on twt lmk and comment below im friendly lol

I breathed out a moan as the man stood to get dressed. 

I reached for the thick sheets to cover my naked body.

As he stood, he reached for his pockets, pulling out some money to leave on the simple table. He then leaves the barely furnished room.

I let myself lay for a few moments, standing up to get my robes. They were simple clothes—thick enough to make you feel comfortable even after the most unpleasant of sessions.

The hallway of the brothel is dimly lit; sounds of skin clashing and women moaning are faint from every door. When I arrived at the common area of the brothel, I was greeted by the other escorts.

Our proprietor—Klein, who owns the whore house, and therefore receives part of our earnings—is handing out our session slips.

Our session slips usually contain our client's name/s, special requests, and rates. A slip may contain more than one man's name for one girl here at the brothel; from there, their requests can be from anything from strange to dangerous kinks and fetishes. The rates can vary depending on how much exactly the client asks of our bodies.

Before I was to receive my session slips for the week, our proprietor purposely caught my eye as if he had been waiting for me. "Y/N, there's something we need to discuss." He set down the pile of sheets on a table. "Come." And I follow him to a vacant session room.

Most session rooms are barely furnished—which is, of course, how it ought to be considering clients do not exactly go to whore houses to spend the night. They are often well-cleaned with just a bed, a bedside table, a bigger table, some chairs, and a bathroom.

Klein lay a palm on the session sheet, which I assume to be mine, and asked me to sit with him.

"Y/N, I had to speak with you in private. This is a special client." He spoke sternly.

"How special?" I wasn't particularly intrigued; as the best brothel in the district, and possibly even the region, we had our fair share of these "special" clients. These ranged from nobility to politicians—even the occasional clergy who would pay the prettiest penny so we could keep a secret.

"Very." He slid the sheet to my end of the table. "Why don't you see for yourself?"

He stood and left as soon as I took the sheet.

"Strict non-disclosure agreement, extremely confidential. I have the paperwork all handled; all you have to do is keep your mouth shut." Klein said just before he exited through the door.

What intrigued me was that everything was left empty except the client's name and a hefty sum in the blank of our rate section.

Cptn. Levi Ackerman was scribbled in refined handwriting.

Judging by the title before his name, I assumed this was no other than Levi Ackerman of the Survey Corps.

We, of course, get our fair share of military men and women in the brothel—as I hear, even commanders book the occasional casual fuck—but this must have been an especially confidential case for Klein to have called this special. Special enough to bring me to a different room.

And I know why. Besides being a Captain, Levi Ackerman is a highly-esteemed officer of the Survey Corps. Extremely reserved, no one knows much of him except for his lethality in the field.

And so he wouldn't be caught dead in a whore house.


End file.
